Konoha High
by xXCherrybearXx
Summary: Now adopted by Echo Uchiha. :D
1. Info

Konoha High Info

The school year has just started for the students at Konoha High. Konoha High is the Fire country's best boarding school. Its full name is Konoha High Boarding School. The students are smart, athletic, and incredibly nice. Well, most of them any way. The classes are all advanced and most of the curriculum is a few years ahead of other schools. To the students of Konoha High, it is their home, and they consider themselves to be just one big family. Everything about Konoha High seems so safe and real, but the halls hold a dark secret.

Sasuke Uchiha is a transfer student from Oto High School, along with his three other "siblings". Can he jump back into the old life he had had in Konoha three years before and mend old wounds with the one person who had cared for him so much, all while trying to unravel the mysteries of Konoha High? Will he be able to face the shocking truth in the end? Follow the three stories of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura as they uncover the mysteries, find the truth, forge new bonds, and live the lives they are destined to live.

Sasuke will soon find out that the halls of Konoha High Boarding School aren't as safe as they appear to be…. (hehe, sucky summary I know)

(everyone is in 11th grade btw)

Students:

(This is Sakura's outfit when the story first starts)

Name: Uzumaki Sakura

Age: 16

Blood Type (this is relevant to the story[I think]): O

Occupation: Student

Bio: Sakura is very smart, loud, impulsive, strong, aggressive, and emo/skater. She has two older brothers, Naruto (her twin) and Deidara (oldest). She is very close to her older brother and will do anything for him, even give up her life to save him. She lives at the school with her brothers. Lady Tsunade, the principal, has taken to be their "mother". She likes reading, singing, playing guitar, skateboarding, taekwondo, dance (especially hip hop), playing video games, (guitar hero is her fav.), and just hanging out with her friends. Her best friends are Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Yoko. She is very pale. (Outfit on the first day)

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16

Blood type: A

Occupation: Student

Bio: Naruto is loud, outgoing, confident, and 100% ADHD. His younger sister Sakura is much the same. He is Sakura's fraternal twin and is older than her by 15 minutes. His older brother, Deidara, is pretty close and they love to compete with each other. Naruto refers to Lady Tsunade as "Granny Tsunade" even though they have no relations. Lady Tsunade has allowed them to live at the school ever since they were younger and is referred to as their "mother". Naruto likes videogames, playing guitar, sleeping, and goofing off.

(first day)

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 16

Blood Type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Sasuke Uchiha is a transfer student from Oto High in the Sound country. His foster father is Orochimaru, (both had formerly lived in Konoha) and his "siblings" are Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. His actual older brother is Itachi Uchiha, who used to take care of him, but left when Sasuke was 8. When Sasuke was 13, he moved away to the Sound with Orochimaru, leaving behind his two closet friends and every tie he had to Konoha. Sasuke never knew who his parents were and Itachi would never talk about them, but only told Sasuke they had died when Sasuke was a baby. Sasuke likes reading, being by himself, skateboarding, and keeps mostly to himself. He seems to be the one in charge of his "siblings" while they are attending Konoha High.

(outfit)

Name: Karin

Age: 16

Blood type: O

Occupation: student

Bio: Karin is confident and beautiful. Has a HUGE crush on Sasuke and HATES the fan girls at Konoha. She is Sasuke's "little sister". She hates Suigetsu who gets on her nerves constantly. Left her home in the Stone country when she was 5 and was adopted by Orochimaru a few years later when he found her. (Oro was still in Konoha)

Name: Suigetsu

Age: 16

Blood type: B

Occupation: student

Bio: Suigetsu is laid back, cool, and stubborn. He is Sasuke's "opposite twin". He LOVES to annoy Karin and has made it his goal to bug her until her head explodes. He may not seem like it, but he is a great observer and can catch the slightest change in detail. He also likes to surf and has a pocketknife that he is constantly getting in trouble for having out. He once lived in the capital city of the Wave country but left at the age of 10 to join Orochimaru. He likes violence and is not afraid to get into gory detail. His best friend is his "older brother" Juugo, as well as Sasuke. The three of them are always getting into trouble.

(This is Juugo's outfit. Except he isn't covered in blood….)

Name: Juugo

Age: 17

Blood Type: AO (or OA I forgot the order -_-')

Occupation: student

Bio: Juugo is quiet and doesn't really talk much. He sticks close to Suigetsu and Sasuke since they are the only ones who can calm his "psycho moments". He likes peaceful places the best and animals, birds especially. He never knew his parents and was with Orochimaru from the time he was born. He has no clue where he came from (neither does Orochimaru .^)

(Sai's outfit. Just take away the giant scroll and paintbrush)

Name: Sai

Age: 16

Blood type: O

Occupation: student

Bio: Sai is an artist and prefers time alone. He isn't very good with socializing, in fact his social skills SUCK, but his two closest friends, Naruto and Sakura, are helping him get there. He loves making fun of Naruto (if you watch or read the Shippuden, you know specifically what he makes fun of ;D) and of course drawing. Sai transferred into Konoha High two years after Sasuke left.

(outfit on first day)

Name: Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata

Age: 15

Blood Type: A

Occupation: Student

Bio: Hinata is incredibly shy when meeting new people but opens up more when she gets to know them. Her best friend is Sakura and she is very close to Ino and Yoko. It was because of her three friends that she is less shy and is more confident. Hinata likes to read, play the piano, violin, and guitar. She has a major crush on Naruto and won't admit it, and is very close to her older brother. Yes she is gothic/rocker or however you would describe that picture of her.

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 16

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Kiba is the exact same as Naruto: loud, hyperactive, and stubborn. He loves dogs and is inseparable from his canine pal, Akamaru. Kiba has a secret crush on Hinata but doesn't show it. He acts like an older brother to her and always helps her in tough situations. He plays guitar and loves to run. He's the school's star track runner and also plays defense in basketball. He's also one of Naruto's best friends and they love competing and arguing together over a lot of trivial stuff; like, who's hotter. (insert Sasuke smirk here)

Name: Aburame Shino

Age: 16

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Shino is mysterious and silent, so nobody really knows much about him. He hangs around with Naruto and the other guys but doesn't really do much else. Shino likes bugs and his secret talent is music mixing and making electronic sound effects in music.

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 16

Blood type: A

Occupation: student

Bio: Ino is one of Sakura's best friends and her biggest rival; they compete and argue as if they were sisters. They are completely matched in everything; strength, looks, popularity, and resilience. Ino plays the guitar and sings. She loves to shop and just be around her friends. She is punk/rocker and likes Sai, but he doesn't notice it.

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 18

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Shikamaru is the smartest kid at Konoha High, and the laziest. He is one of Naruto's close friends and really doesn't do much. He plays drums really well and actually enjoys it. He is in 11th grade with the others because he was held back when he was younger due to lack of motivation. He likes to sit and watch the clouds and when he has to, he sticks up for his friends and will do everything he can to protect them. He is currently dating senior Temari.

(chouji looks the same as in the anime but is thinner)

Name: Akamichi Chouji

Age: 16

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Chouji is a kind hearted person who LOVES to eat. He likes to play the saxophone and play videogames a lot (rock band, halo, and guitar hero are his favorites). He is another of Naruto's closest friends. Chouji will always be there for a friend and can always make you laugh.

(Tenten's outfit, just imagine her with brown hair and black streaks)

Name: Tenten

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Occupation: student

Bio: Tenten is athletic, loud, and tough. She likes to play drums, paintball, hunting, and skateboarding. Strong and independent, Tenten is someone you do NOT want to pick a fight with. Absolutely hates Neji because he is in her words, "a pig headed jack ass who thinks he knows everything."

(I had to cut this pic off so that's why Lee is missing his left arm)

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 17

Blood type: O

Occupation: student

Bio: Lee is outgoing and athletic. He likes videogames, kendo, and taekwondo. He has no musical talent whatsoever. He has a major crush on Sakura who is kind of creeped out by it.

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Occupation: student

Bio: Neji is quiet and a know-it-all. Plays bass guitar and reads.

(pretend it's a leaf symbol on her shirt, plz)

Name: Temari

Age: 18

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Strong, intellectual, tough, and a leader. Plays the electric/bass guitar and has two younger brothers. Transfer from Suna.

(again, pretend there are leaf symbols on the wrist things)

Name: Kankurou

Age: 17

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student

Bio: Loud, rude, headstrong, and slightly annoying. Gaara's older brother and Temari's younger brother. Plays cello (don't laugh) he also likes to write on his arms, hands, and face.

(crappy pic, I know)

Name: Gaara

Age: 16

Blood type: O

Occupation: student

Bio: Quiet and at first glance appears very menacing and scary. Skateboards, plays videogames and guitar/drums. Temari's and Kankurou's younger brother. Oh, and don't make him mad, he can kill you.

Akatsuki:

They all wear the cloaks but they are jackets. They are like a gang/mafia thing.

Name: Pein (actually it's Yahiko, that's just his nick name)

Age: Unknown (jk he's like, 31) ((I think….))

Blood type: A

Occupation: Akatsuki leader

Partner: Konan

Bio: Not much is known about the mysterious Akatsuki leader. He is quiet, preferring not to talk much, ruthless, and a sociopath (for those of you who don't know, that means he's pretty much incapable of feeling regret, love, happiness, etc.). It is rumored he is engaged to Konan.

Name: Konan

Age: 29

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Pein

Bio: Konan is like a female version of Pein, except she is not a sociopath. She has a motherly attitude towards Sakura and her friends. Beautiful and strong willed she is a force to be reckoned with. She also likes origami.

Name: Hidan

Age: 26

Blood type: O

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Kakuzu

Bio: Hidan is masochistic (meaning he likes to inflict pain on himself or others) and one of the most violent in Akatsuki. He has a major swearing problem and follows a wacked out religion.

Name: Kakuzu

Age: 22

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Hidan

Bio: Quiet, thoughtful, and pretty smart. Gets into a lot of arguments with Hidan, most of which end in fighting. Has been injured so many times that he literally is "sewn together".

(he has both eyes)

Name: Uchiha Tobi

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Occupation: student/Akatsuki member (he is the only one who goes to school besides Yoko)

Partner: Zetsu

Bio: Tobi is the youngest and loudest of the Akatsuki. He is energetic and above all else, an Uchiha version of Naruto. He is fun and lovable and a total klutz. He is also one of Itachi's and Zetsu's best friends. He is also Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. Tobi's jacket is probably the only one besides Deidara's that is really long.

(Ignore the part of the picture that says Kaikusa, I think someone made up that for his last name.)

Name: Zetsu

Age: 23

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Tobi

Bio: Zetsu is mostly quiet and has a slight multiple personality disorder. He is pretty nice and likes plants. Incredibly pale.

Name: Sasori

Age: 29

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Deidara

Bio: Sasori is quiet and slightly narcissistic. His best friend is Deidara, likes art, and he is a good puppeteer.

(usually wears something along the lines of the first outfit)

Name: Uzumaki Deidara

Age: 26

Blood type: A

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Sasori

Bio: Deidara is Sakura and Naruto's older brother. He is also Akatsuki's weapon expert and prefers bombs over guns. He argues with his partner Sasori over whether his explosions are an even better form of art than Sasori's puppets. He plays drums and a little acoustic guitar.

Name: Hoshigaki Kisame

Age: 28

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Akatsuki member/ helps at a local fish market from time to time

Partner: Itachi

Bio: Kisame is the second most violent member in Akatsuki. He is also good natured and doesn't like people touching his sword, Samaheda. His best friend is Itachi.

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 23

Blood type: A

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Partner: Kisame

Bio: Itachi is Akatsuki's best shooter and the eldest of the Uchiha's. He was only 7 when they abandoned his brother. He left his parents to take care of Sasuke. When he was 15, he left Sasuke in Orochimaru's care and went off on his own. He soon joined Akatsuki. His best friends are Kisame and Deidara. He plays electric/bass guitar and sings fairly well.

Name: Uchiha Yoko

Age: 18

Blood type: O

Occupation: student/ Akatsuki member

Partner: unknown

Bio: Yoko is as quiet and intelligent as Itachi. She is one of Sakura's best friends and is almost like her sister. Yoko is one of Sasuke and Itachi's (VERY) distant cousins, but is also Itachi's girlfriend. (sorry Itachi lovers, but he's taken in my fanfic .^) She is very beautiful and is the only one that can really keep Sakura in line when she wants to fight. She is also a good fighter and is always fighting beside Sakura and/or Hinata. Is always at Sakura's side unless she is sure Sakura won't get into too much trouble. She plays all kinds of guitar and sings incredibly well.

Teachers:

Name: Mitarashi Anko

Age: 23

Blood type: A

Occupation: teacher- mathematics (algebra 2, geometry, etc.)/P.E./Athletic coach

Bio: Anko is confident, loud, loyal, trustworthy, and is a little hyperactive. She used to be one of Orochimaru's students and was inspired to become a math teacher (which he was when he was younger) (A LOT younger). All the students like Anko as a teacher because she is closer to them in age and is an all around fun person. She is the math teacher, in charge of girls P.E., and is a coach for the girls' soccer, volleyball, and track teams. She is also very good humored and loves to joke with the students.

Name: Sarutobi Asuma

Age: 38

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher- science (biology, chemistry, etc.)/Spanish/Athletic coach

Bio: Smooth talker, headstrong, wise, and fun. Asuma is a well liked teacher and coaches the boys' football, baseball, and basketball team. (He is currently dating Kurenai)

(I couldn't find anything else, so deal with it)

Name: Maito Gai

Age: 40

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher- French/P.E./Athletic coach

Bio: Gai is "youthful" and a bit strange. He encourages the students to give 110% and his favorite student is Lee. He teaches boys P.E. with Kakashi and is the coach for the boys' basketball and track teams. His rival is Kakashi.

Name: Iruka

Age: 27

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher- English

Bio: Iruka is calm and respectful and expects the students to do their best. He is encouraging and like a brother/fatherly figure to Naruto. He teaches English and makes it a lot of fun for the students. He also likes to play basketball with them during their lunch or free periods.

Name: Jiraiya

Age: 51

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher- Art

Bio: Jiraiya is a pervert above all else. He teaches art, but does not press upon his classes his idea of "artwork" (you people will know what I mean), and pretty much lets the students have a study hall as long as they draw at least one picture before the end of the class period. He's pretty laid back and is a grandfather figure to Naruto (and somewhat Sakura who really just sees him as a pervert)

Name: Yakushi Kabuto

Age: 21

Blood type: AB

Occupation: librarian

Bio: Kabuto is good natured and keeps to himself mostly. He doesn't mind the students talking just as long as it doesn't get too loud. He also is a tutor for some of the students and has a bit of a fan club.

(Kakashi doesn't smoke this was just the only pic I could find)

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 28

Blood type: A

Occupation: teacher- P.E./Japanese (language course)/Athletic coach

Bio: Kakashi is cool and laid back. A lot of the girl students favor him more and he is a good coach, though he seems to have no motivation himself. He reads a book called Come Come Paradise, and is usually always late. Whenever he is late for some classes, he just gives them a free period. He is the coach for the football and boys basketball teams.

Name: Yuuhi Kurenai

Age: 32

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher- History/Athletic Coach

Bio: Kurenai is quiet and dedicated to her work. She doesn't really tolerate slacking off and expects students to _at least_ learn one thing in class. She is very pretty and highly intelligent. She is the girls' basketball, tennis/bad mitten, and volleyball coach. She is currently dating Asuma.

(again, only pic I could find)

Name: Orochimaru

Age: 51

Blood type: O

Occupation: teacher- German (language course)

Bio: Orochimaru is at first glance extremely creepy (the way he talks really doesn't help much). He is the new German teacher and is pretty much laid back. He is Sakura, Naruto, and Deidara's uncle (their mom's brother)

(looks pretty much the same)

Name: Ebisu

Age: 39

Blood type: AB

Occupation: teacher (middle school) - math

Bio: Ebisu is known as the "closet perv".

(outfit is a dress w/ very long sleeves and the jacket)

Name: Shizune

Age: 28

Blood type: A

Occupation: Assistant Principle/teacher- Home Economics

Bio: Shizune is kind hearted, worrisome, and like an older sister to Sakura. She is Tsunade's right hand woman and is well organized. She also teaches the Home Ec. Class.

(pretty much the same too)

Name: Tsunade

Age: 51

Blood type: A

Occupation: Principle/teacher- Medical/health class

Bio: Tsunade is beautiful, strong, smart, wise, and a leader. She loves to tease her two oldest friends, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. She once didn't get along with Jiraiya and constantly beat him up and turned down his offers for a date, but is now married to him. She is one of Sakura's teachers and she is one of the best medical persons in the town. To Sakura, Naruto, and Deidara, Tsunade is like a mother/grandmother and acts like it too.

Other important people:

(I couldn't find any pics of his friends, sorry.)

Name: Sarutobi Konohamaru

Age: 14

Blood type: AB

Occupation: student (Konoha Middle School Academy)

Bio: Konohamaru is basically a younger version of Naruto. His best friends are Moegi and Udon, and his grandfather is the great Sandaime Sarutobi who died a few years before (Tsunade became the Principle and mayor of the town after he died). Konohamaru has aspired to become just like Naruto when he grows up and is always getting into all kinds of mischief.

Name: Uchiha Fugaku

Age: 41

Blood type: AB

Occupation: police force/ hunter

Bio: kinda of mean and sets high standards for people.

Name: Uchiha Mikoto

Age: 39

Blood type: A

Occupation: nurse/ hunter

Bio: very sweet and kind hearted but is fierce in battle.

Name: Uzumaki Minato

Age: 41

Blood type: AB

Occupation: NA

Bio: Strong, brave, courageous, kind hearted, hard headed, stubborn, and fun to be around.

Name: Uzumaki Kushina

Age: 39

Blood type: O

Occupation: NA

Bio: strong willed, beautiful, smart, kind hearted, and a smart allec.

Name: Uchiha Teyaki

Age: 26

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: quiet, merciless, and cold hearted

(she has a loose white shirt to wear over the bandages)

Name: Uchiha Inabi

Age: 23

Blood Type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: quiet, cold hearted, rarely speaks

Name: Uchiha Yashiro

Age: 18

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: flirtatious, quirky, and confident. Has a motor cycle! XD

Name: Uchiha Tsubaki

Age: 19

Blood type: A

Occupation: hunter

Bio: cold hearted, not easily spooked

Name: Uchiha Shian

Age: 17

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: quiet, deadly, beautiful, semi cold hearted

Name: Uchiha Uruchi

Age: 17

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: cold, thinks he's all that

Name: Uchiha Shisui

Age: 19

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: quiet, not as cold hearted as the others, can be nice when he wants to be. Itachi looks up to Shisui and they both respect each other greatly, despite the paths that they have taken.

Name: Uchiha Tekka

Age: 24

Blood type: AB

Occupation: hunter

Bio: silent, ruthless, cold hearted, and very dangerous. Doesn't like to be around people

Name: Lady Shibuya

Age: 583

Blood type: O

Occupation: One of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lady Akarusa

Age: 328

Blood type: O

Occupation: One of the 12 vampire Knights (twin is Yami)

Name: Lady Yami

Age: 328

Blood type: O

Occupation: One of the 12 vampire Knights (twin is Akarusa)

Name: Lady Mangetsu

Age: 752

Blood type: AO

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lady Kougyoku

Age: 826

Blood type: A

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lady Toku

Age: 213

Blood type: AO

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Kuroboshi

Age: 1,045

Blood type: AB

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Karasu

Age: 527

Blood type: A

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Hebi

Age: 489

Blood type: A

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Ankoku

Age: 638

Blood Type: O

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Fukushuu

Age: 816

Blood type: O

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Lord Seishin

Age: 629

Blood type: O

Occupation: one of the 12 vampire Knights

Name: Uzumaki Yashida

Age: 35

Blood type: A

Occupation: teacher at Oto High School. Is Sakura, Naruto, and Deidara's aunt. (their mothers sister)

higamigokoro- humans that were turned full vampire and have lost control of themselves, giving in to their lust for blood. They are wild, unstable, and kill almost constantly. These are the types that hunters mainly kill, but they are also the reason why the hunters hate vampires so much. To the Uchihas', all vampires are the same as higamogokoro and so they kill any vampire they find.


	2. Introduction

A/N: heya everyone! I'm new to so I'm still getting the hang of this! Just to let everyone know, I also posted this on my quizilla account (xXHarunoSakuraCherryXx) so if I have broken the rules by doing that, I will happily remove it from quiziila! Also, I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, Misashi Kishimoto-san does!

Outside the window, the birds were flying in a clear blue sky. Outside, people were going on with their day. Inside the window, I was stuck listening to the teacher go on and on about something I could care less about. Inside, I wished I was out. I sighed as I watched the birds keel in a tight circle. I was mesmerized by their rhythmic circling and I could feel my eyelids closing. I looked out into the courtyard, three stories below.

I was surprised to see a black car parked outside the gates. It looked like a Hybrid, but also like a limo, only not as long. I saw two men leading four teenagers I had never seen before across the stretch of pavement. _They must be the newbies…._ I thought to myself as I stared boredly at them. One was a girl with vibrant red hair and clothes that any mother wouldn't approve of. She looked slightly familiar… The other three were boys. Two of them had white hair; one was tall and lanky, like me, while the other was taller still and hugely muscled. But what caught my attention was the last boy.

He had dark, raven black hair that was spiked in a very familiar way. He wore dark clothes and I noticed a skateboard tied to his backpack with a thin silver chain. Before they got halfway across the courtyard, Lady Tsunade came out to meet them with a few of the office helpers. The helpers went to the car and took the luggage bags to the dorms while Tsunade greeted the small group. Yep, they were the newbies… She began leading them into the office building. As they walked through the doors, the black haired boy turned and looked back.

Right at me.

I felt the pencil in my hand break with a loud _snap! _Anger started welling up inside me as I looked into the cold onyx eyes of the one person I had hoped I would never see again. I was able to keep my face smooth and expressionless as I watched with cold eyes as he went into the office, followed by the lanky white haired kid. I continued to stare coldly at the doors, even though he couldn't see me. A sharp voice broke through my thoughts.

"Uzumaki, pay attention!" My head whipped around to face Kurenai-sensei. She stared into my face for a moment more, then turned back to the board. I grabbed another pencil from my bag and scribbled a short note on my blank paper. When I was sure I wouldn't get caught, I threw the note to a girl with long black hair wearing a mask a few seats away. No one dared say anything to Kurenai if they saw it. She opened the note slowly and read it, then looked back at me. I nodded and she passed it to the other black haired girl in front of her. I watched the note go to the red headed boy on the far side of the room. When he nodded at me, I leaned back into my seat and started to take notes.

My name is Uzumaki Sakura. I'm 16 years old and I attend Konoha High, the Fire Country's most prestigious boarding school. This year, because of one boy, my world got turned upside down.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The black, limo-like Hybrid pulled up to the school's gates.

"Here we are, Konoha High." Kabuto said from the front seat in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

'Why do we even have to come to this school anyway….?" The white haired boy across from me asked boredly, flipping his pocket knife open and close.

"Because dumbass," the red head sitting _very_ uncomfortably close to me said annoyed. "This school is the best in the five great nations and Orochimaru wanted to give us a better education. We've told you this over 20 times….."

"Really now….?" He smirked, trying to piss her off even further. I had no idea why she was in such a pissy mood. Women…..

"Now, now," Came the snaky voice of our foster father from the passenger's seat. "Don't be mean to your dear brother Karin."

"Hmph," Karin crossed her arms. "He's not my 'brother' and I'll never think of him that way."

"Good, because I just consider you Sasuke's pet dog." Suigetsu retorted. A spark of annoyance flashed through me and I interrupted as Karin opened her mouth to retort.

"Enough," I said, biting back my annoyance. "Suigetsu, stop bothering Karin; Karin, shut up..." Suigetsu laughed and went back to playing with his knife. The other white haired boy sitting next to him (and taking up most of the seat) watched him closely.

"You look like you want to eat his hand Juugo…" Karin sighed. Kabuto then opened the car door on my side; I hadn't even realized he had gotten out of the car. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, strapped my skateboard to it with a thin silver chain, and got out. Karin slipped out of the car behind me, followed by Suigetsu, and finally, Juugo. The four of us stood staring at the huge campus that was now to be our new home. Our foster father walked up silently to stand beside me.

"Does this place bring back memories, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's snaky voice hissed.

"_Unwanted_, old memories…" I muttered, more to myself than to him. I looked around and saw a group of people coming towards us from what I assumed was the office building. A woman with pale blonde hair and an unnaturally large chest was at the head.

"Ah Tsunade, it's good to see you again." Orochimaru smiled. That threw me for a loop.

"Orochimaru, it's been a while. You look well." The woman at the front said. "It's good to see you again too Sasuke-kun," She said while looking at me. I vaguely remembered who she was. "I must warn you, none of the students know exactly that you are one of the exchange students, so they may be a little surprised to see you. Please, do not try to antagonize them or try to get in a fight; There are a lot of them that would like to give you a piece of their minds…." I nodded, trying not to pay much attention to the hint of danger I caught in that last statement.

"These must be the other three I've heard so much about." She said, smiling over my shoulder. I looked over at my "siblings". Suigetsu was staring with his mouth wide open at Tsunade. Moron…

"You pervert, stop staring will ya!?" Karin shouted angrily, slapping the back of his head.

"OW!" Suigetsu glared, rubbing the spot where her hand had hit. Juugo just tried not to laugh.

"Yes, well," Tsunade said while trying to hide a smile. "You three young men will be sharing a dorm floor with another of our students. You know him Sasuke and I do hope you won't get into a fight with him." _Oh great, she doesn't mean….?_ "Karin, you will be staying with three of our top students. They are a little mischievous but will help you out all they can. All of them are very excited to meet you. Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll get your schedules and finish giving you the down-low."

"Tsunade, please tell me you aren't trying to be cool?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it snake boy," She scowled. "Or I'll slap you."

"My, my, a little testy aren't we? Usually women of your age don't threaten like that…."

"Whatever, just follow me will ya?" This exchange had the four of us a little creeped out, and as Suigetsu walked beside me he whispered in my ear,

"Ya think there's something goin' on between them….?"

"Hn…" Was my only reply. I was trying to push down the small wave of panic that was inching its way up my throat.

Before we went inside the building, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to look behind me; no one. I looked up to the window of the building 10 feet to my left and into a pair of emerald green eyes, set in a soft, ivory toned face framed with bubble-gum pink hair. I knew that face, and I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot of it this year. Suddenly, her head whipped around to look at something out of sight and she was gone. I felt someone hit my shoulder.

"C'mon, what are you staring at? Let's go!" Suigetsu said with a semi-annoyed look on his face. I forced myself to look away and nod. I walked into the building slowly, a strong feeling of dread weighing down my feet.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 16 years old and for the first time in 3 years I've come back to Konoha as a transfer student from Oto High School. I had no idea that one person could take my life and turn it into a living hell.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Iruka had just dismissed our English class. Because the new students were coming today, Granny Tsunade was letting out all classes after lunch to greet them in the auditorium. Since three of them would be staying with me on my dorm level, I got to meet them first and show them around before the welcoming ceremony. Sakura, Hinata, and Yoko would be showing around the only girl in the group. My shaggy blonde hair fell over my eyes as I knelt down to put my books in my backpack.

"Naruto." I heard Iruka call my name. I raised my head to look at him but was blinded by a sheet of bright yellow. I jerked my head to the side to get my bangs out of my face and smiled up at Iruka.

"Yo sensei," I said. "What's crackin'?"

"He he, just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled with the slightest of sweat drops.

"You don't have to check up on me every day you know sensei," I said with a sideways grin. "I mean, I get into trouble a lot, but not _every_ day."

"I was just wondering if you were excited about the new students coming today." He smiled back.

"Heck ya, I'm excited. Even more than that, I'm stoked!" I flashed my trademark grin. "Who wouldn't be when there's half a day of school, no homework, and when they get to meet the newbies before everyone else?"

"That's right; these new students are causing quite a stir with the other kids." Iruka nodded. "Of course, whose to blame the students for getting so restless, nobody knows who they are, not even us teachers."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet 'em!" I said while packing the rest of my books and slinging my (still open) backpack over my shoulders.

"Alright then," Iruka said with a laugh. "But do me a favor okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"No matter how mean these guys are, no matter how much you want to fight them, please don't…" Iruka said with a serious face. If I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn it sounded like he was begging me.

"Uuuh, sure sensei…" I said, a bit thrown off by his request. "Anyway, I better hurry up and get to lunch; I don't want Kiba taking my seat." I threw a wave over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

"Hey, Naruto!" I heard Iruka yelling after me. "Remember what I said, don't fight them!"

"Hai, hai!" I yelled, half listening as I shoved my iPod headphones into my ears and disappeared into the crowd. Something in the back of my mind told me faintly that Iruka knew something about the new kids that we didn't. _That's stupid_, I thought. _Iruka doesn't even know who they are, none of the teachers do_. I pushed the thought away into the back of my mind, but something was telling me I was wrong. I tried my best to ignore it as I entered the cafeteria.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 16 years old and attend Konoha High with my twin sister Sakura and older brother Deidara. Something told me that Konoha High boarding school was about to be hit with the biggest change it had ever experienced in its 50 years; too bad I didn't listen.


	3. Fantasy Meeting

Sakura's P. O.V.

I waited quietly beside Yoko and Hinata in the courtyard. There was still no sign of Naruto; this was a problem. I couldn't face _**him **_by myself. I needed Naruto to be here!!! I could feel my heart racing at the thought of confronting him alone, with only Yoko and Hinata, who had no idea what it would feel like. Rage bubbled underneath the surface, more dominant than the other rush of confusing emotions that battled to escape. I tried to identify them to take my mind off of my current situation.

Rage was the most identifiable, and sadness (no real surprise there as I remembered the last time I saw him). A little annoyance and anger at his audacity to even dare come back to Konoha were sprinkled into the mix. Most surprisingly there was also impression; he was actually _coming back_ after how he left us. I had to give him props, the guy had guts. What really threw me off was the nervousness. I was going to see him after three years! Has he changed at all? If so, how much? Did he remember us at all? What would he think when he saw me? What the hell was I even thinking, _caring_ about that!!!?!!!?

"You're worried about this, aren't you." Yoko said, once again guessed what was on my mind.

"What gives you that idea?" I retorted bluntly.

"I can see that you're uneasy Sakura," Yoko said without looking at me. "But don't let him get to you."

"That's easy for you to say," I mumbled under my breath. "You don't know how annoying he can be."

"Here they come, get ready!" Yoko hissed sharply, making me barely jump at her change of tone. Every muscle in my body tightened and Hinata stiffened slightly.

_And Hell begins…._ I muttered to myself.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked beside Suigetsu and Karin, Juugo choosing to hang back behind us as we walked. Tsunade and Orochimaru led us to three girls waiting on the side walk outside. I felt my heart jump a little when I saw that one of them was Sakura. _Crap_… Was the last thing I thought before we stopped in front of them.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked the girl who was in the front. I found it odd that she was wearing a mask; I really couldn't think of any other reason why besides maybe she was ugly and didn't want people to look at her……? I saw the other black haired girl behind her nudge Sakura. She looked slightly familiar.

"You're asking the wrong people." The muffled voice of the masked girl replied. "We have no idea where he is…"

"Probably off pulling some prank with Kiba." A very familiar voice said in annoyance. I smirked slightly; _her voice and attitude towards Naruto haven't changed a bit…_ I thought to myself.

"Sakura." I stated simply, a little nervous when a pair of emerald green eyes locked onto mine.

"Sasuke." She said in the same way, nodding her head in acknowledgement. I was a little relieved, she hadn't jumped on me and gone all fan girlish like she used to. So far, so good.

"Here comes Naruto…" The masked girl said. Sure enough, a blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange jacket came running around the corner. He stumbled to a stop in front of Tsunade.

"Ah, Naruto, there you are." Tsunade said simply. "Alright then; Naruto, show the guys around the boy's dormitory, ladies, show Karin where she'll be staying."

The girls nodded and pulled Karin off to the dorms on our right; Sakura hung back instead.

"Is it alright if I go with Naruto?" She asked hesitantly. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Sure, go ahead." She shrugged. Sakura walked up beside Naruto and motioned for us to follow.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." She said as they both started walking towards the dorms. Suigetsu, Juugo, and I exchanged a glance, and after a shrug from Suigetsu, we followed. Sakura and Naruto took turns telling us which buildings were which, and explained a few of the dormitory rules and regularities. It wasn't long before we were all laughing and joking around. It felt just like old times, like nothing had happened and I had never left Konoha. It felt good, like everything was the way it was supposed to be.

There were a million ways that I had imagined how the next few moments would play out, ranging from the worst case scenario to the best. I silently prayed that it would go the way I had just imagined it would.

_Why can't my life turn out the way I actually want it to…? _I groaned to myself, because nothing could have prepared me for the new life I was about to jump into…..


	4. Meeting

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Most of what happened next did follow the path of my fantasy. I did walk between Karin (who was clinging to my arm still) and Suigetsu, while Juugo was behind us. The same three girls were waiting for us and no Naruto was present. The girl in the mask was the tallest but I could see a little of Sakura's face behind her; I wish I hadn't. She was staring straight at me with such intensity it felt like she was trying to burn holes into my face. Her face was emotionless and I wondered if she was even happy to see me again after 3 years. The strangest part of all was, even though her hard stare was making me feel weird, I couldn't look away from her. I noticed how….. _Beautiful _she had become since the last time I had seen her.

Her face was pale ivory, and was shaped in a way I never thought was possible. Her bright, emerald green eyes caught the sunlight in a way that made them seem to glitter. Her soft, bubblegum pink hair framed her face perfectly-

Wait a minute…! What the fuck was I doing thinking about that kind of stuff!!!!!!? I must be insa- She tossed her hair behind her shoulder as it started falling in front of her face and I thought my heart was going to stop.

"What are you looking at?" She said. I think my heart started skipping beats. Her voice was nowhere _near _what I had imagined. It was spiked with annoyance and clear hatred, but it was still amazing. It was like nothing I had ever heard, impossible to describe. And then she stepped in front of the masked girl.

I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds.

I barely took in the fact that her hair was long again and layered, with a bright yellow barrette in it. She had on a long sleeved jacket (which I thought was odd since it was still September and the temperature was at least 83⁰ outside) with pink and black stripes on the sleeves. Her hood had black fur around the edge and I noticed something that looked like cat ears stitched on the top. I noticed a few buttons pinned to the corner of her jacket.

She wore a black spiked collar with a skull charm on it, a dog tag necklace, and another necklace with a skull charm. She had a white, ripped skull t-shirt on over a dark purple one and multiple rings on each small hand that was placed firmly on her hips. I noticed the dark purple fingernail polish on each fingernail too.

She was wearing short black jean shorts that, sadly, reminded me of a pair of shorts Karin used to wear, and three belts that were different sizes hung loosely around her waist. I would have laughed at the pink and black striped leggings that came up two inches below the edge of her shorts if I wasn't nearly having a heart attack at her outrageous outfit. To finish it off she had on a pair of knee high, opened toe black combat boots, black nail polish on each toe.

"Well?" She demanded, one black toed foot tapping impatiently.

"It's obviously your wacked up fashion statement." Karin sneered, her arms still wrapped around mine. "I think you're a little early to be dressing up for Halloween." I backed up a few inches when I saw the look Sakura was giving to Karin. Thank God_ I_ wasn't the one she was glaring at. I looked at Karin out of the corner of my eye and was really surprised to see her glaring back defiantly, but I could feel her shaking; then I realized it was mostly me. I also realized I couldn't feel my arm…

"Let go…" I said monotonely. Surprisingly she let go instantly, her hands curling into fists and I felt the blood rushing back down my arm. I turned around to check on Suigetsu and Juugo and nearly slapped my forehead when I saw them standing five feet away from us with terrified looks on their faces, and Suigetsu hiding behind Juugo. It was embarrassing to see my two so called "brothers" cowering in fear of a girl that barely cleared five and a half feet in height.

I gave them both looks of pure disdain, and was confused when Suigetsu pointed behind me, his face paling to a sickly shade of white. I turned to look at what he was so afraid of and nearly fell over. Sakura was standing there, an inch away from my face; well actually, as close to it as she could get without standing on her toes. I looked down six inches into a pair of green eyes that I swear looked like liquid green fire, and could literally see my death in them. I felt my face warm slightly when I realized there was less than an inch of space between us.

"I asked you a question," she said calmly. "Are you going to answer me or not?" I tried to think of something smart to say, but all that came out was "uh…"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be used to being so close to girls considering how your little girlfriend looked like she was trying to rape your arm." Sakura smirked lightly and I scowled at her comment.

"Whatever." Was the first thing that came to my mind. Sakura's smirk grew and she went to stand between the other two. I was a little surprised that she met my glare with one just as fierce but I didn't let it show. I heard a funny noise that I realized a split second later was a growl coming from my left and looked down to see Karin shaking with rage, her face flushed red.

"What did you say pinky?" She hissed as menacingly as she could. Sakura turned her glare to Karin.

"What did you just call me bitch?" Sakura asked in a dangerous voice.

"You heard me _pinky_." Karin said with a smirk. Juugo, Suigetsu, and I all took very large steps backwards.

"That's enough you two." Tsunade warned in a threatening voice. "The two of you will be in a dorm room together so I expect you two to get along." She fixed Sakura with a warning look. "Hinata and Yoko will be reporting to me on your behavior and will tell me if you do anything bad to your roommate."

I smirked as the glare on Sakura's face disappeared to a look of disbelief and horror.

"I have to share a room with _that_!?" Karin said in horror, her face a mirror image of Sakura's.

"Yes, so apologize to each other and get along." Orochimaru said in a tone similar to Tsunade's.

"Hmph!" Both girls looked away from each other and crossed their arms.

"This is going to be a long year…" Tsunade muttered to herself, shaking her head. With a sigh she added, "Anyway Sakura, where is your brother?"

"What makes you think I know?" She answered without looking at Tsunade. "I'm not his keeper, he can look after himself." I heard a warning sound coming from Tsunade and Sakura sighed.

"He's probably forgotten that he's supposed to be here…." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. I wish I could say that I kept my mouth closed at this, but sadly I didn't; curse my natural instinct to mock people!!!!!

"Is he as stupid as you look or dumber?" I smirked and instantly kicked myself mentally for saying something like that. I didn't even know her brother! Wait, I didn't even know she _had_ a brother!!!! I tried not to flinch at the glare she gave me, which was even worse than the one she had given Karin before. I thought she was about to jump on me and rip me into little pieces until I noticed the black gloved hand on her wrist. I also noticed Sakura's hand shaking violently; I couldn't tell if it was from the sheer anger coming of her in waves or the grip of the tall masked girl who was apparently keeping me from an early, and probably very violent, death.

"Um, I-I wouldn't be so qu-quick to make f-fun of S-sakura's brother…." I heard a quiet, high pitched voice say behind them and I looked at the black haired girl standing shyly back. It took me a second to remember that she had been waiting there with them before. "S-she has a bad temper a-and doesn't mind h-hurting you…."

"Forget it Hinata," Sakura said bluntly. "Besides, he probably wants to make a big entrance or something, just to show off…" She said in an annoyed tone. "Yoko, will you let go of my arm, I'm not gonna do anything, promise." I wasn't very happy when her friend released her grip, but Sakura kept her promise and didn't move from beside her.

"Here he comes.…" The masked girl spoke for the first time in an _I-really-could-care-less_ tone. It wasn't that her voice was creepy and all, it sounded normal, but something about the way she spoke sent a shiver down my spine. And sure enough, the sound of skateboard wheels over concrete and music being blared from an iPod loud enough to hear from this distance signaled the arrival of Sakura's absent brother. I groaned when I caught sight of who it was coming towards us in a bright, open orange and black jacket and a huge grin slapped across his face. I could have sworn it was slightly smuggish as he looked at our little group.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Naruto said as he rolled lazily up to us. "I had to kick Kiba's ass in a fight." Tsunade glared at him.

"What, it was a matter of life and death!?" Naruto pleaded innocently with a small shrug.

"A duel on Guitar Hero isn't a matter of life and death, moron," Sakura said as she whacked the back of his head. "You were supposed to be here waiting with us half an hour ago."

"Eh, whatever," Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm here now, ain't I…? And it wasn't a Guitar Hero duel _Sakura_…." He emphasized her name. "It was a Halo 3 battle."

"Just shut up dumbass…" she said annoyed. "Meet your new dorm mates by the way…" Naruto stared at me and my "brothers".

"Oh joy, I get to put up with Sasuke-teme..." Naruto grinned, but I heard the cold edge to his voice. I was getting more surprised today than I ever had been in my entire life. Of all the people in Konoha, I figured that _Naruto_ would at least be happy to see me considering the fact he had been my best friend since third grade.

"You haven't changed that much since last time dobe," I said bluntly. "You're still showing up late and acting like a total big shot." I was slightly irked when his grin grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Look who's talkin'," He retorted. "You don't seem to have changed that much either."

"So wait," Suigetsu suddenly interrupted. "You actually _know _this guy and the pink haired Halloween chic.

"My name is _Sakura_ shithead, and yes, he knows us." Sakura said very annoyed. Naruto stuck his hand fist out to Suigetsu.

"I'm Naruto," he said with a grin. "And ignore her, she's just pissy 'cause she knows she's a walking Halloween store." Suigetsu smirked and knocked his fist against Naruto's.

"Suigetsu, and that's one creepy sister you have. I feel really bad for you dude." He said.

"I don't even think she's female because she hits so hard." Naruto's laugh was cut short upon being half way knocked out by a _VERY _pissed off Sakura.

"Baka…" she growled before storming off with Yoko, Hinata, and a very unhappy looking Karin.

"Ow…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. I heard another sigh escape Tsunade.

"Well go show them around as well Naruto." She said exasperatedly. "Please, before I get another migraine…" Naruto chuckled to himself, kicked his skateboard into his hand, and motioned for us to follow.

"This is going to be a _very,_ long year…" I heard Orochimaru agree quietly as Naruto led us away.

_You got that right… _I thought with dread as I followed. I was definitely _not_ prepared for what was in store for me at Konoha High Boarding School this year. As a matter of fact, I don't think anyone was prepared for what was to happen in our junior year….


	5. Rules and Runins

Sorry for taking so long to update everybody!!! I'm lazy and take forever to come up with chapter ideas!

-_Sakura's Inner_

_-thoughts_

Sasuke's P. O. V.

I was quite surprised that the tall blonde skateboarding lazily ahead of us was really Naruto. Really, since when could that dobe balance on anything? I also didn't think that he'd grow up so much in three years… oh well, it really didn't matter since I was trying to ignore him… Which really wasn't that hard since he was doing one heck of a good job ignoring me, as he rambled on about where different dorms and buildings were located… I was bored, so I wasn't paying much attention… And since I wasn't paying attention with my headphones blaring Papa Roach, I had no clue about the imminent danger I was in until it basically ran in to me. Whoever, or whatever, crashed into me with enough force that I was knocked over. My vision swam a little from the impact but I noted that I was fine.

"Off. Now." I growled, pushing the much smaller body away.

"Okay, okay, stop shoving me will ya!?" A sharp female voice replied. I picked myself up and glared down at the girl who hadn't been paying enough attention to avoid me. The first thing I noticed was familiar pale blonde hair pulled back high into a ponytail. _Oh crap, that's Ino…. -_-' _was the first thing that went through my head as she looked up and glared right back. Her eyes widen in surprise as soon as she saw who it was that she had ran into.

"S-sasuke!?" She gasped out in surprise. "No way, you're one of the newbies!?" At this point, I finally took note of what she was wearing, and was very surprised. Her tight fit hoodie was, of course, hot pink, but had stitched on cat ears on the hood. A red patch on her left arm stood out on the vibrant material. There was a random zipper placed diagonally on the front of her hoodie and red dog collar was around her neck. She had on pink thigh high leg warmers under her short black skirt and a pair of purple and black roller blades on her feet. I finally remembered that she had asked me a question, but before I could answer her, however, Naruto decided to jump in.

"Yup yup, but more importantly, why are you near the boys dormitory? Baa-chan said all students were supposed to be in their dorms getting ready for the ceremony."

"Since when do care about what Tsunade-san says Naruto?" Ino quickly retorted.

"Since she said that I would be the first to see the noobs before anybody else, that's when!" He snapped back.

"Cheh, are you really so narrow minded that you feel superior from that….?" Ino said. "God, you're so weird Naruto…"

"Neh, whatever Ino. At least I don't secretly date some weird ass art obsessed pansy kid…." Ino turned bright red at this and proceeded to punch Naruto's head repeatedly.

"Oi, we're still here ya know!?" Suigetsu said in annoyance. "Listen blonde, no one really cares about your love life, so get goin already will ya?!" Ino stared blankly at him for a minute.

"And you are…?" She asked bluntly.

"Suigetsu, that's Juugo" He said pointing. "Now can we please get back to what we're supposed to be doin'?"

"Sheesh, pushy aren't we?" Ino said, placing her hand on her hips. "Fine, I'm outta here." She turned on her skates and was racing off before anybody said anything else.

"Wooow….." Suigetsu said. "That is one weird chick…" -_-'

"Yup, and she's one of my sister's friends too…." Naruto replied. -_-'

"Go figure…" With that, the four of us turned and headed off towards a building that I assumed would be the boys dormitory….. I vaguely began to wonder if Karin had gotten herself killed yet. _Oh well…._ I said to myself. _One less fangirl to deal with… _

Sakura's P. O. V.

I hoped Naruto was having just as crappy a time as I was; if he wasn't I was going to hit that moron. I was also hoping that all the Sake bottles were empty so that Shishou wouldn't have any to drink for making me share a room with that _Thing_….!!!! I glared across the room to the bed were It was making itself at home. _How dare that little skank act like she owns everything!!! _the voice in my head raged. It was actually starting to get on my nerves now, since it hadn't shut up since It made that comment about my clothes. _I'm going to rip her apart in her sleep! _ I sighed inwardly. _Ah, just shut up already will ya!? I've had enough of your psychotic ranting, you're giving me a friggin' migraine! _

_Cheh, whatever you little baby…._ And with that, the voice stopped talking. _This is such a pain… _I thought. _I can't believe you baa-chan, making me put up with this girl…._ I lifted my head slightly when I heard a soft voice speak up.

"So, u-um, w-what was y-your old school like K-karin-chan….?" Hinata piped up from the corner shyly.

"It was ok I guess…." Karin said boredly, falling silent. Hinata fidgeted for a few moments before bowing her head in silent defeat. _And we were so close to breaking that kids habit too…._

_Didn't I tell you to shut up!?_

_Whine, whine, whine, that's all you do… Can't I put in my own input on situations without you nagging at me?!?_

_No…_

_Cheh… _

This time Yoko spoke up, her voice muffled behind the mask that was ever present on her face.

"I guess we should let you know some of the rules." She said calmly from the chair she sat in, her arms and legs crossed in business-like fashion. "You are allowed the freedom to enter the boys' dormitories, including their rooms as long as another female is present with you. Fighting is not prohibited, any one starting fights will be given due punishment ranging from detention to expulsion. The dormitories and recreation rooms close at midnight and anyone without pass cards will be stuck outside until morning. Only authorized personnel and a selected handful of students are allowed to have pass cards, and any unauthorized student caught with a pass card will be suspended or expelled due to what the circumstances permit. The school is pretty lenient with its rules, but you still better be careful. One wrong move could prove to be highly catastrophic. Only one rule is to never be broken."

"And that would be…?" Karin said boredly as she looked up at the ceiling examining her nails.

"Don't be out at night and _**never**_ go wandering around in the woods alone, especially at night." I answered this time, staring hard at her as she looked back.

"Why not?" Karin asked, her eyes a little wide with interest. I just shrugged.

"I dunno really; I do it all the time when I go for a run. I haven't found anything yet that seemed even remotely dangerous…."

"That's because you're definition of dangerous is walking into an Abercrombie & Fitch store, and not a 2 ton pissed grizzly….." Yoko stated boredly, leaning back in the chair lazily. "God this stupid thing is hot….!" She grumbled as she put her hand on her mask.

"Then why wear it?" Karin said.

"O-orders…." Hinata spoke softly.

"Really? She's ordered to wear it?" Karin asked, sitting up.

"Mm hmm…" Yoko nodded. "Maybe one day you'll find out why…."

"Oh…" Karin said as she laid back on her bed. _This school is so weird, why is it hiding something like that? _She thought as she stared up at the ceiling. _Oh well…_

"Oh, and one more thing Karin," Yoko said. "Sakura and I are in charge around here…"

A/N: ok, sorry if it sucked at that it's not very long. Reviews are very helpful and ideas are welcome! ^^


	6. Rewrite time!

Ok, so I thought I'd let all of u know that I am scrapping this story. Well, I should say I'm scraping this _version_ of it. After reading it over again and lots of thinking, I've decided that there isn't enough structure in it for me to save it really. This was more of just a thing that I wrote as I went along and my talents sadly are not very good at doing things like that. So, I am still going to use the story idea, but I'm just rewriting it so it'll be better. Also, because I procrastinated so badly on this story, it'll probably be a while before I get it posted. I think I'm going to start writing the chapters out first and then when I have a certain amount written up, I'll start posting regularly. I might try every other Friday just to start out and so on. Anyway, sorry for all you guys who liked the story so far :/ I'll leave the story up as it is for now until I start updating the rewrite version. Anyway, hopefully this one'll turn out better!


End file.
